Brilliant
by SilverWolfen
Summary: SongFic based off James Blunt's You're Beautiful My first go at a fanfic. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it. Nor do I own the song. Please do not sue me. There's a small F-bomb after the 4th paragraph, so if you don't like swearing, don't read the lyrics in that section.

Author's Note: Yeah, if you haven't seen me around here before, it's because I haven't been around. This is my first fan fiction piece. It might be absolutely horrible, but it might also be pretty decent. Please be kind and review, everyone loves getting praise and I'm no different.

Summary: Just a little song-fic I had stuck in my head. I know you guys love stories like this, so I wrote it down before I lost it to the deep dark recesses of my brain. The song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, it's my "guilty pleasure of music." Oh, and kudos to whoever can figure out who the stars of this story are.

* * *

_My life is brilliant._

Steel gray eyes reflected an equally steel gray sky. The rain that was lightly falling hardly phased the man that was leaning against the wall of a train station, earning stares from people walking by. He was dressed in some care-worn black robes, with a gray shirt and black pants.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

He saw some people he knew walking by, but made no move towards them. A young woman with her brown hair pulled back glanced over her shoulder at him. He noticed that she had grown, pleasantly, and her hair was considerably tamer. She was also walking with a black haired young man. He sighed, feeling lost, and cast a longing gaze after them as they walked away.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

The man pushed away from the wall and entered the station. He passed people and platforms until he reached platforms nine and ten. Crossing through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, he made his way to the red train. He sat down with a heavy sigh in an empty compartment. His gaze returned to the sky as the train crawled it's way out and headed to the school.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

As he sat at the table with the professors, he watched the students entering. She was there with the black haired boy. He sighed, then turned his attention to the food in front of him. He didn't feel hungry, but he ate anyways.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

She glanced up as she entered the room. She was surprised to see him there, she hadn't thought he would be back. She sighed as the headmaster announced the new professor. It was going to be a long year. She turned back to the young man next to her and pretended to be happy.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He got the usual applause and cheers, and the boo's and catcalls. Those he ignored. His attention was caught by one student who was gazing at him. He sighed and shook his head. Once dinner was over, he went straight to his rooms.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

It would never work. He was a professor, he would be forced to leave the school. There was no way she would see past his age. No. It just wouldn't work. He had seen her face in her third year. She was terrified of what he became on the full moon. He sighed and threw himself down on his bed, silently cursing to himself.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you……_

* * *

Yay! So, what did you all think? It was good? It was….dare I say it….Perfect? Good. Glad you liked it. Oh, and if you _haven't_ figured it out, the stars are Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and a very small bit of Harry Potter. 


End file.
